


The Basement

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, Caning, Demon Dean, Dildos, Fucking Machine, Gags, Large dildos, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Priest Castiel, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Top Castiel, cockcage, sadistic castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had gone to the church with the goal of torturing and killing the Priest, Castiel Novak. He had not expected a hunter trained Priest with a sadistic streak that would make even the Knights of Hell proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

When Dean had gone to kill the Priest he’d had every single intention of torturing the blue eyed human. He was going to drag it out and watch the fight bleed from that body. Then he was going to get creative. Dean was going to savor every single moment until he’d watched the life bleed from those eyes and then he was going to leave the corpse for someone to find.

What he hadn’t expected was for a hunter trained Priest who was sadistic enough that he would not only survive in Hell but he would more than likely rise through the ranks faster than anyone else ever had.

The blue eyed man, who had seemed so innocent and weak, had managed to bind Dean to his meatsuit so he couldn’t smoke out and then he had locked Dean’s powers so the demon was as weak as a human. That had been the very beginning and now, months later, Dean was regretting going to Castiel Novak’s church.

He moaned into the ball gag and tried to shift but he was thoroughly strapped down with leather bindings this time. They locked his arms to his torso, four bands, along with one around the upper part of each thigh where they kept his hands from moving. Castiel had then used bindings to spread his legs wide so Dean was completely laid out on the bed.

The only sounds in the room was the hum of the machine, the wet slide of the abnormally large dildo attachment fucking him and his muffled moans as he twisted around on his belly. His powers tried and failed, as they always did, to reach out to free him and he moaned brokenly as the fucking machine kept up the violent pace.

Not even rutting against the mattress could do anything for him, a metal cockcage with a rod that was inserted into his cock, kept him from even achieving an erection. The cockcage had never been removed since the first day Castiel had put it on him.

There was no need. Dean, as a demon, didn’t need anything a normal human needed in order to survive. Castiel could do whatever he wanted with little worry of Dean ceasing to exist.

It was horrible torture and he knew when Castiel got back from Mass that it would only get worse. There were various implements the Priest had in the room that he used to thoroughly punish Dean before he took his turn using Dean’s body.

Upstairs Castiel glanced at the scene on his phone and mentally moaned at the sight of that tan body twisting on the sheets as the bright purple dildo disappeared before reappearing with each thrust.

Castiel had chosen that dildo specifically because it was far too large for a normal human to be able to take it safely but a demon, a _monster_ , who couldn’t die from wounds inflicted internally or externally could.

When the demon was laid on his back Castiel always had a perfect view of that large dildo pounding into him. He loved watching how it pressed against the thin skin of the demon’s borrowed body.

Next time he’d remember to leave the demon on its back so he could enjoy the view of that dildo fucking him.

He finished upstairs, smiling kindly at each person, answering questions and being the image of the perfect Priest while he was thinking about the demon he had tied down in the lower levels of the church. The one he planned on shoving himself inside.

Castiel was humming to himself as he walked down the stairs and smiled as he checked his wards before pulling open the door to his own private room where his own pretty little demon waited for him each day. He didn’t have to worry about feeding Dean, of the demon needing any of the basic human necessities and it made things so much easier. When he needed to clean Dean up he simply drugged the demon and washed Dean off before tying him back down once more.

“Have an enjoyable afternoon?” he asked with an amused grin as the machine pumped into Dean’s widely stretched hole with a wet sound. “You look good in leather. We’ll have to use this form of bondage far more often.” Castiel walked around the room and Dean barely managed to keep his eyes open at the sensations as he noticed Castiel picking up the cane.

It was one of those days.

He gritted his teeth no sooner had he tensed then the cane came down on his back. The blows were hard but Castiel spread them out as he worked Dean’s back over while the machine kept thrusting forward into him at that same punishing rhythm.

The mixed sensations, pain and pleasure, was going to put him out of his mind as Castiel continued his swings before pausing. “Hmmm I was going to leave that inside you longer but…” he trailed off and Dean felt the toy being removed from his sore ass.

He whimpered at the loss of sensation but he knew what was coming now. Castiel wasn’t done caning. A snarl barely sounded from behind his gag as the Priest proceeded to cane his ass and then move down his legs until he hurt everywhere. He moaned at the pain and cursed the suppression of his powers.

He was shaking and jerking on the bed as Castiel finished caning him with a satisfied smile on his face. “You look very good in red, _Dean_.” he breathed and the demon snarled viciously when fingers pressed against the welts hard enough to send more sparks of pain through him.

Dean could feel Castiel unhooking his legs before he was rolled over onto his back and he jerked violently. The pressure was sending pain flaring through his body and he felt Castiel’s naked form settling between his legs.

He tried to snarl at the Priest but it came out a broken moan around his gag as Castiel fucked right into him without pause. A hand closed around his throat, right above the collar with sigils, as Castiel’s hips snapped forward violently. Dean tried to buck but each movement had more pain shooting through him as he cringed at the feeling.

Castiel had worked his body over thoroughly and he was already sore from the machine fucking him with little preparation earlier. His insides ached something vicious from the impossibly large toy pounding into him.

“Should have thought twice before trying to kill  _me_.” Castiel’s voice was rough and Dean glared at him as best he could as the Priest violated him roughly. “Now you have some idea of how your victims felt. Powerless. Unable to do anything to stop what was happening to them.”

The whole set up reminded him so much of Hell and he mentally rebelled against that thought as the hand around his throat pressed harder. If he’d have been human it would risk the possibility of killing him. As it was it hurt and he moaned even as Castiel changed his angle to hit Dean’s prostate with near every stroke.

It had pleasure flying through him again and he was begging for some kind of release against the gag. The words were muffled but Castiel knew exactly what Dean was saying. Sometimes he left the gag off but it was always the same. Dean trying to barter for release that Castiel was  _never_  going to give him.

The Priest kept fucking forward until he slammed balls deep and came deep inside Dean with a satisfied groan. Dean’s hole was still fluttering around him as he moved back and his cock slipped free. “You’re such a good fuck.” he smirked as he stretched and enjoyed the low burn of pleasure. It had him relaxed and loose as he moved through the room while Dean lay on the bed twisting and whining into his gag.

Dean didn’t have to wait long before Castiel was adjusting his body so his legs were spread wide and the monstrous dildo was pushed against his hole. It burned violently as his hole was stretched to that impossible level.

The further it was pushed inside him the more his pain grew as it pushed beyond where it should and from his position he could see it poking up against the skin of his belly. He choked and shuddered, biting down on the ball gag, as Castiel grinned at him _wickedly_.

“Much better.”

The room was shortly filled with the sounds of the machine kicking on and starting up a vicious, punishing pace as it slammed the dildo into his limp body at a rapid pace.

“I’ll be back in the morning.” Castiel promised him as pain and muted pleasure, unobtainable pleasure, filled his entire body. Dean _hated_ the human with every single fiber of his being as the Priest left the room with a smug air about him.

The second he managed to get free he was going to make Castiel regret every single moment he’d subjected him to since the Priest had captured him.


End file.
